


Can I Stay?

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotionally Stunted Gays, Hair stroking, M/M, Resolved Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: It has been a while since Andrew had another man in his bed at the Institute. If he was honest, he would say that it had been forever since he had another man in his bed at the Institute. Read: he had never had a man in his bed at the Institute. He thought that would be changing soon, but with the frustration he felt toward his boyfriend at that moment, he didn’t think it was in the cards.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Can I Stay?

It has been a while since Andrew had another man in his bed at the Institute. If he was honest, he would say that it had been forever since he had another man in his bed at the Institute. Read: he had never had a man in his bed at the Institute. He thought that would be changing soon, but with the frustration he felt toward his boyfriend at that moment, he didn’t think it was in the cards. 

Andrew sighed and let his head fall back against his pillow, letting one of his hands rest behind it. He had one leg hanging off of the bed, ready to jump when the next inevitable call for hunters went out. He figured he could shut his eyes for a few minutes and maybe get some sleep before it was his turn again. He heard the knock at his door the minute he felt sleep about to take him over. He held in his groan as he sat up. 

“Who is it?” Andrew yelled, not wanting to get up to open the door. It was unlocked so if they really needed him that badly, they could open it themselves. 

“It’s Lorenzo,” he said softly, not nearly as sure of himself as he had been the last couple of weeks. Andrew rolled his closed eyes and didn’t bother getting up. 

“You can come in. If you want,” Andrew spat with just a little bit more venom than he was intending. He heard the door click open and was surprised when it shut quickly after. He opened his eyes to see Lorenzo staring down at him. He realized quickly that he was only in a pair of sweatpants, shirtless, with his hair damp from the double shower he had taken to get rid of the ichor from his last hunt. He pushed himself up on his elbows, ready to argue when he saw the tiredness in Lorenzo’s face. He tilted his head, his heart constricting even though he didn’t want it to, and waited for Lorenzo to speak. Before he did, Lorenzo sat by his waist on the bed. 

“We’re both entirely too overworked because of our amazing talent, right?” Lorenzo joked. Andrew didn’t want to laugh, either, but he couldn’t help it. He chuckled softly and placed his hand over Lorenzo’s, squeezing gently. Whatever frustration he felt toward Lorenzo seemed to simmer away as soon as their hands touched.

“Do you remember what we were fighting about?” Lorenzo glanced at him and shook his head. Andrew mimicked the motion. “Me neither,” he whispered. He scootched to the side to make room on the bed and pulled Lorenzo to lay down next to him. Lorenzo snapped his fingers and was a lot less dressed than he had been a second before. 

“Can I stay? Until you get called again?” Lorenzo asked, his voice filled with a nervousness that had Andrew’s heart skipping. Andrew nodded and pulled Lorenzo into him, threading his fingers through Lorenzo’s hair and pressing his head to his chest. Lorenzo inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, wrapping an arm around Andrew’s middle and leaning into the comforting hand in his hair.

“You can stay longer than that, if you want,” Andrew added as he brushed a few loose strands of Lorenzo’s hair from his face. Lorenzo nodded and turned his head just enough to press a kiss to the center of Andrew’s chest. Andrew felt his heart slow with every breath he took, the solid weight of Lorenzo on his side and on his chest exactly what he needed to fall into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written these dummies <3 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
